Amor a primera vista
by Espada de Cristal
Summary: naruto era una persona arrogante, mujeriego y trataba mal a los de su alrededor hasta que conoció a una hermosa mujer con tres pequeños que tenia que quitarle su casa ¿lo ara? mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se me ocurrió, no se si quedo bien, el personal masculino es Makoto de high school day lo escogí por que por una parte lo odie porque era infiel y se gano un poco de mi odio

Naruto namikaze uzumaki trabaja en el banco de konoha, el era una persona arrogante, burlón y se dice que muy mujeriego, ese día naruto estaba en su oficina trabajando, cuando apareció su padre

Naruto necesito que me hagas un favor_ dijo minato mirando a naruto

- ¿Qué pasa? padre estoy ocupado_ dijo naruto despreocupado por lo que dice su padre

_ veras hay un caso con un joven que dejo de pagar hace meses las hipoteca y la suma es muy grande como para que pague_ dijo minato

_ ¿ y qué quieres que haga yo_ dijo naruto desinteresado

_ que vayas a esa casa y le digas que si no pagan tendrán que dejar la casa, hoy tenemos un día muy ajetreado y todos están ocupados_ dijo minato

_ yo también estoy ocupado_ dijo naruto enojado

_ por favor naruto_ dijo bajando las cejas

_ está bien, buen voy_ dijo naruto fastidiado

El agarro su chaqueta y se fue a su auto, el tardo unos minutos en llegar a la casa, era una pequeña casa sencilla que parecía que no tenia lujos, naruto se acerco y golpeo la puerta, cuando abrieron se sorprendió a ver una hermosa joven de ojos perlados con un sencillo vestido y un enorme vientre que aprecia de ochos meses.

Hinata estaba sorprendido por el joven rubio de ojos azules.

_ ¿si?_ dijo hinata

_ hola mi nombre es uzumaki naruto, usted es la señora hinata itou_ dijo naruto

_ ahora soy hinata hyuga, ¿que necesita?_ dijo hinata

_ necesito hablar con usted respecto a la casa_ dijo naruto

_ pase por favor_ dijo hinata

Naruto cuando entro se sorprendió al ver que no tenía casi nada, solo un sillón una mesa con unas sillas y después la cocina. Naruto se sentó en el sofá y hinata alado

_ vera desde hace meses su marido dejo de pagar la hipoteca de la casa y si no paga tendrá que dejar la casa_ dijo naruto sintiéndose un poco mal

Hinata se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza tocando su vientre

_ mi marido me abandono hace mucho y no me dejo dinero nada_ dijo hinata tirando unas lagrimas

Naruto se sintió fatal, esa muchacha estaba sola con un bebe. Pero más se sorprendió cuando vio a dos niños pequeños mas uno de cabello negro y ojos perlados y otro idéntico a su madre. Los mellizos se llamaban kenta y taichí

_ mama, tenemos hambre_ dijo kenta

Hinata abrió los ojos tiro unas lagrimas al no poder mantener a sus bebes

_ me disculpa un momento_ dijo hinata levantando del sillón

Naruto vio como hinata se levantaba e iba a la cocina el disimulado se levanto y de un extremo vio a hinata en la heladera preocupada, naruto vio que en la heladera no había nada, solo un sándwich en un envoltorio y un poco de leche que no alcanzaba la mitad del baso

_ niños por favor compartan el bazo si_ dijo hinata dándole mitad y mitad de la comida, kenta y taichí se sentaron en la mesa, naruto miraba como los niños compartían el baso de leche, y vio que hinata volvía, el se sentó en el sillón y naruto alado

_como vera apenas y puedo alimentar a mis niños_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_y no tienen un familia o amigo al quien pedirle dinero_ dijo naruto esperanzado

_ cuando conocí a mi marido vivía en Inglaterra terminando mis estudios, pero al estar años con el me convenció de venir aquí, dejando a mis amigo, y mi padre no me quiere ver_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

Naruto bajo la cabeza, el cerro los ojos con fuerza, no sabía porque pero su corazón latía como loco esa chica algo le hizo al ver a los pequeños que apenas tenias que comer y juguetes con que jugar

_ ¿ cuando tengo que dejar la casa_ pregunto hinata temerosa

_ ¿eh? Eh bueno, todavía tiene tiempo no se preocupe_ dijo naruto sonriendo

El después de un rato, salió de la casa, al salir quiso caminar un rato por el parque, no sabía qué hacer esa mujer cautivo su frio corazón, no podía desalojarla con tres pequeños y uno venia en camino, quería arreglarlo a ver si tenía una alguna salida e iba a hablar con su padre, el iba a su auto cuando vio un restaurante de ramen, el entro y vio a vio a un viejo amigo teuchi

_ hola naruto tanto tiempo que o pasas por aquí_ dijo feliz teuchi

_ hola viejo, lo lamento de no venir es que tenia mucho trabajo en el banco_ dijo naruto

_ que vas a pedir_ dijo teuchi

_ 5 bols grandes de todo_ dijo naruto

_ ¿tanto comerás naruto_ dijo la hija de teuchi Ayame

_ no Ayame nechan bueno uno es para mí los otro para alguien_ dijo naruto

_ ¿para quién naruto_ dijo teuchi haciendo el ramen

_ para una persona que conocí hoy_ dijo naruto

_ ¿es tu novia?_ dijo Ayame con mirada picara

_ no, tiene unos pequeños problemas y quiero ayudarla un poco_ dijo naruto comiendo el ramen suyo que estaba listo

_ ¿que tiene naruto?_ pregunto Ayame

_ verán ella tiene tres pequeños y la tengo que sacar de la casa, y cuando la vi tengo un cosquilleo en el estomago_ dijo naruto

_ te enamoraste a primera viste naruto_ dijo ayame sonriendo

_ no… no puede ser o ¿sí?_ dijo naruto apoyando la cabeza en la barra

_ ¿dijiste tres pequeños naruto?_ pregunto teuchi

_ Si bueno uno parece que nacerá en dos meses_ dijo naruto

_ hablas de hinata chan_ dijo Ayame

_ ¿la conocen?_ pregunto naruto

_ si, hace un tiempo ella limpiaba aquí, pero no aceptaba dinero si no un poco de comida, también venían esos pequeños demonios se podía comer hasta 10 tazones grandes de ramen, pero quien puede culparlos de que tengan hambre, esos pequeños_ dijo teuchi

_ Ella hacia todo lo posible para que al menos sus bebes tengan ropa o comida_ dijo Ayame

_ ¿le quitaran la casa?_ pregunto teuchi

_ no, haré todo lo posible para que no lo hagan es una promesa_ dijo naruto sonriendo

El salió del restaurante, con la bolsa de ramen, estaba enfrente de la casa de hinata y miro por la ventana y vio a hinata que acariciaba su vientre y vio que iba a la cocina y miraba los gabinetes, en la ventana que estaba el se veía bien la sala y cocina, parecía que hinata también tenía hambre, naruto fue a la puerta, dejo las bolsas en la entrada, y toco la puerta, el se oculto detrás de un árbol que habían a un lado de la casa de hinata y miro, vio que hinata abría la puerta y veía la bolsa, vio a un lado de la casa pero no había nadie, ella como pudo agarro la bolsa y la abrió, ella se sorprendió, ella miro de nuevo a ver si había alguien pero no

_ ¡!Niños!_ dijo hinata entrando

Naruto sonrió y salió de su escondite se acerco a la ventana y vio que le daba de comer a sus hijos, el observo que ella se sirvió poco, porque fue como dijo el viejo teuchi, los enanos comían como demonios. Naruto se fue a su auto y se fue al trabajo, donde tendría que hablar con su padre. Cuando llego al banco naruto se sentó en su escritorio pensando que poder hacer con hinata. El pensaba cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio que era su padre

_ ¿y naruto le dijiste cuando tenían que dejar la casa?_ pregunto minato

_ No pude_ dijo naruto en susurro

_ ¿eh?_ pregunto minato

_ no pude sacarla padre_ dijo naruto

_ ¿Por qué naruto?_ pregunto minato

_ porque no puedo desalojarla, tiene tres niños, y apenas tiene para comer_ dijo naruto

_ ¿pero y su marido?_ pregunto minato sorprendido

_ el maldito la abandono, la dejo en la miseria_ dijo naruto enojado

_ ¿pero que se le puede hacer naruto?_ dijo minato

_ Exacto ¿Qué puedo hacer padre? No quiero sacarla y no lo haré_ dijo naruto bajando la cabeza

Minato se sorprendió por que cuando, naruto salió de la oficina, era una persona ahora es otra

_ naruto ¿conoces a la chica?_ pregunto minato

_ No pero cuando la vi hizo que algo se me encendiera_ dijo naruto

_ es como tu madre y yo_ dijo minato

_ ¿eh, de que hablas?_ pregunto naruto

_ Cuando vi por primera vez a tu madre ella tenía algo especial que hacía que no quisiera separarme de ella, quería estar siempre con ella, su dolor era mi dolor, su alegría la mía_ dijo minato

_ ¿entonces que pudo hacer padre, no puedo saca a hinata?, padre puedo pagar yo sus cuentas_ pregunto naruto

_ No lo se naruto la situación es complicada, hinata respondió por los pago que no podía paga ¿o no?_ pregunto minato

_ si dijo que era hinata hyuga ahora, así que debió divorciarse_ dijo naruto

_ Bueno, si tu y hinata están juntos sus cuentas son tuyas_ dijo minato

_ ¿ósea que hinata tiene que casarse conmigo para que yo pague la hipoteca?_ dijo naruto preguntándole a minato

_ si hinata se convertiría en una uzumaki, ¿pero naruto seguro que quieres hacer esto?_ pregunto a minato

_ Hinata con solo su mirada me cambio, antes era un maldito, jugaba con las mujeres sin importarme sus sentimientos, hacía sentir mal a las personas de mi alrededor, pero era porque me sentía vacio, a veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué ellos son felices y yo no?, y ahora entiendo me faltaba una pequeña luz en mi vida y la encontré_ dijo naruto

Minato se sorprendió, naruto admitió que amaba a hinata sin conocerla y sonrió porque sabía que era lo correcto

_ De acuerdo naruto entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer_ dijo naruto

_ si conquistare a hinata hyuga de veras_ dijo naruto con confianza

A la mañana siguiente naruto compro unas cosas para ir a casa de hinata, sabía que cosas no conquistaría a hinata pero era un inicio, naruto llevo su auto agarro unas dos cajas grandes y golpeo la puerta.

Hinata ese día no sabía qué hacer, no tenia como alimentar sus hijos ese día, ella se iba a sentar en el sofá a pensar que hacer cuando golpearon, hinata fue abrir y se sorprendió a ver dos cajas con dos piernas

_ Em… ¿hola?_ dijo hinata

_ Hola te acuerdas de mí vine ayer_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Hola señor uzumaki ¿Qué hace aquí?... acaso ya tengo que dejar la casa_ pregunto hinata temerosa

_ no, no te preocupes por eso, hinata chan, claro si puedo decirte así y tu ami naruto_ dijo naruto

_ claro, ¿pero entonces que hace aquí?_ pregunto naruto

_ bueno no piense que es una limosna ni nada de pero vera, cuando estaba en mi casa y vi el sótano vi estos juguetes que eran mío de niños, sería una lástima que se arruines con polvo, así que pensé por qué no dárselos a hinata chan_ dijo naruto bajando las cajas

Hinata miro sorprendida ella abrió una caja y vio muchos juguetes

_ señor uzumaki no puedo…_ dijo hinata

_ Si puedes y soy naruto: dijo naruto

_ kenta, taichí venga_ dijo hinata llamando a sus niños

Ellos llegaron corriendo y miraron a su madre

_ ¿Qué pasa mama?_ pregunto el pequeño taichí

_ el es naruto kun y les trajo algo para ustedes_ dijo hinata mostrándole las cajas

Los niños se acercaron y en sus ojitos mostraron mucha alegría

_ ¡wow, cuantos juguetes!_ dijo kenta sonriendo

_ si es genial_ dijo sonriendo

_ Niños ¿cómo se dice?_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ gracias señor naruto_ dijeron ambos con una enorme sonrisa

_ de nada niños_ dijo naruto

Hinata miro a sus niños con una alegría y se acerco a naruto

_ ¿Cómo podría agradecerte naruto?_ dijo hinata sonriendo y sonrojada

_ bueno hace mucho que no tengo un día libre y quiero ir al parque, claro si me acompañan, ¿niños saben dónde queda el parque?

_ ¡!siiii!_ dijeron ambos

_ ¿quieren ir?_ dijo naruto a ambos

_ si claro podemos ir mama, por favor_ dijeron entre los dos

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ siiii_ dijeron ambos ellos llevaron algunos juguetes a sus cuartos y después volverían por los demás

_ gracias naruto kun, enserio gracias_ dijo hinata agradeciendo inclinándose un poco

Hinata en ese momento sentía algo fuerte en su corazón, más fuerte desde que conoció a Makoto, por tantos años ella sufrió pero todo ese dolor desapareció de un día para otro gracia a naruto uzumaki.

Cuando los gemelos estaban listos fueron al parque, ellos jugaban y hinata y naruto los miraba desde la banca, ella sonreía como sus niños jugaban

_ sabes me dio hambre ¿quieres ir a comer?_ le pregunto naruto a hinata

_ Naruto, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo naruto

_ Nadie aria esto lo que tú haces_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué hago?_ pregunto naruto

_ juguetes costosos, lo note los compraste, traernos al parque y ahora nos invitas a comer, acaso lo haces por lastima, o ¿Qué? Porque no queremos lastima naruto, si quiere quitarme la casa háganlo saldré adelante yo y mis bebes pero no nos tengan lastima_ dijo hinata tirando unas lagrimas

_ no lo hago por lastima, hinata chan, ayer cuando te vi despertarte algo mi que estaba oculto en muy fondo mi corazón, antes era muy malo y muy mujeriego pero todo eso cambio cuando te vi hinata chan_ dijo naruto

Hinata se sorprendió por las palabras de naruto y vio que el se levantaba de la banca y vio su cara que fingía enojo

_ sabes hinata chan me hiciste sentir mal_ dijo naruto fingiendo enojo

_ eh ¿Qué hice?_ dijo sonriendo

_ no se pero me hiciste sentir mal, escuche que cocinas muy bien el ramen así que me cocinaras

_ ¿eh? Pero.._ intento replicar hinata con susto por qué no tenía nada

_ pasaremos con el viejo por que el perdió una apuesta y me debe ingredientes_ dijo naruto "enojado"

Hinata solo parpadeo y sonrió. Ellos fueron a comer naruto se sorprendió los pequeños comieron como tres hamburguesas como 4 órdenes de papas y varias malteadas de chocolate, hinata comió una con un juego de fresas y un poco de crema, naruto comió casi lo mismo que los pequeños. Cuando se hacía de noche ellos pasaron a la tienda de ramen

_ viejo vengo por lo de mi apuesta_ dijo naruto

_ ¿de qué hablas naruto?_ pregunto teuchi confuso

_ de ayer, que perdiste la puesta_ dijo naruto indicando a hinata con la mirada

El enseguida entendió

_ Hinata ¿Cómo te va?_ pregunto el sonriendo

_ Muy bien señor teuchi_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ aquí tiene naruto lo de la "apuesta", como pudimos perder_ dijo Ayame dándole un cajón de comida de todo un poco

_ gracias Ayame nechan, buenos nos vemos: dijo naruto saliendo, hinata se despidió y salió

_ espera hinata, me olvide mi celular_ dijo naruto dejando la caja en el auto, vio los niños que jugaban con unos muñecos tranquilo, hinata entro al auto y los observo, naruto entro y saco su billetera

_ ten viejo, por la comida_ dijo naruto dándole dinero

_ déjalo naruto velo como un obsequio para ella_ dijo el viejo teuchi

_ gracias viejo_ dijo naruto el salió y fueron a la casa de hinata,

Ella cocino un delicioso ramen que para el asombre de naruto comieron como 10 platos cada uno de los niños, después naruto se retiro a su hogar.

Después de esa noche naruto iba prácticamente casi todos los día, cada día hinata y naruto se enamoraba mutuamente, un fin de semana naruto los llevo a casa naruto minato y los niños jugaban a la pelota, kushina obligaba a hinata probarse unos vestidos de maternidad, hinata no quería aceptarlo por que era mucho, pero kushina la obligo, esa noche naruto le pregunto a los niños si querían quedarse con sus padres a mirar una película mientras él y hinata salían, ellos con gusto aceptaron, ellos esa noche tuvieron su primera cita, naruto cada día se enamoraba mas de hinata, al igual que hinata de naruto, ellos se acercaban cada día más. Paso un mes, esa noche llovía, naruto se iba a costar, cuando escucho que golpeaban desesperadamente, naruto fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a taichí y kenta, todos mojados

_ Niños, ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto naruto preocupado

_ mama, esta gritando fuerte_ dijo kenta llorando

_ no queremos perder a mama_ dijo taichí llorando como su hermano

Naruto los cargo, los dejo rápido en casa de sus padre, cosas que kushina recibió rápido, y fue a casa de hinata, antes de entrar se escuchaba los gritos de hinata, naruto entro rápido y vio a hinata acostada en el sofá, agarrando su vientre

_ Na… naruto… me duele_ dijo hinata con cara de dolor

_ ya viene una ambulancia cálmate hinata chan_ dijo naruto tomando su mano

_ me duele naruto_ dijo hinata

_ lo sé amor calma viene la ambulancia_ dijo naruto

Hinata aun con el dolor pudo escuchar naruto le dijo amor, ella sonrío por que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ella iba a hablar pero entro un hombre blanco y con una camilla. A hinata la trasladaron al hospital, después de varias horas de espera nació la hermosa bebe de nombre fuyumi, hinata estaba descansando en un cuarto, cuando vio que entraba naruto

_ ¿Cómo está la mama más hermosa?_ dijo naruto

_ Cansada pero feliz_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ hinata se que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo… hinata chan te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, te amo_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ yo… igual… naruto: dijo hinata llorando de la alegría

Naruto se acerco y la beso. Después de ese día hinata salió del hospital, naruto la llevo a vivir a ella y sus hijos con él, cada uno tenía un cuarto, a hinata le parecía mal que naruto le pague todo, pero se sonrojo cuando naruto le pidió tener un poco más un poco de 6 hijos para completar los nueve él quería una familia grande, naruto y hinata a los 5 meses después se casaron, los niños estaban feliz tenían un padre, minato y kushina estaban felices por sus nuevos nietos, fuyumi había abiertos los ojitos y tenían un hermoso color perla como los de su madre, hinata ayudaba a kushina a remodelar algunos vestidos porque no quería ser una carga para naruto, naruto se quería negar pero como decirle que no a su hermosa esposa, minato le dios unos meses de vacaciones, naruto estaba feliz por su pasaría esas vacaciones con su amor a primera vista.

Fin

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió no se si quedo bien o muy dramático jaja espero es lo que me ocurre

Taichí: (respeto, impertinente, gran persona)

Kenta: (sano, vigoroso, soberbio, respetuoso)

Fuyumi: ( fruta de invierno)


	2. Chapter 2 progolo

Prologo

En una oficina se veía un hombre de 35 años de edad, casi entrando los 40, naruto uzumaki namikaze el que se consideraba frio, mujeriego y burlista, era el hombre más feliz, amable y respetable de la empresa uzumaki ahora el tenia rasgos maduros en su rostro, su cabello un poco más largo. Su vida era perfecta desde que se caso con hinata y con ella formo una enorme familia.

El ahora estaba trabajando ese día el saldría de vacaciones, antes no quería saber nada de sus vacaciones por que la pasaría solo pero ahora tenía una familia en casa esperando por el: cuando había terminado entro su padre

_ padre ¿pasa algo?_ pregunto naruto

_ no terminamos naruto, puedes irte a casa_ dijo minato

_ Bien, el fin de semana iremos hinata y mis hijos a cenar a casa_ dijo naruto

_ sabes que a nosotros nos gustas que vallan, kushina está ansiosa de que hinata valla_ dijo minato

_ a veces parece que mama quiere adoptar a hinata_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ sabes que mama en casa no tiene muchas mujeres para hablar de ropa y esas cosas_ dijo minato

_ es verdad, bueno me retiro padre_ dijo naruto_ recuerda que vamos el fin de semana

_ si naruto le diré a kushina los esperamos_ dijo minato

_ bueno adiós papa_ dijo naruto saliendo

El fue a su auto y se iba a casa, a su apartamento hace tiempo lo cambio porque su familia con el tiempo se agrando, cuando llego a su casa, salió del auto y apenas salió se sintió el aroma de la cena de hinata, el entro y lo primero que vio fue su kenta y taichí peleando.

Kenta era un adolecente de 16 años el tenia cabello medio largo negro verdoso oscuro casi tirando a negro, por su antiguo padre, con enormes ojos perla como su padre, su carácter era serio pero amable como su madre también un poco reservado

Taichí era un adolecente de 15 años, el tenía el cabello corto revuelo de color negro azulado con ojos marrones, el en su infancia pasaba casi todo el tiempo con naruto, el ahora de carácter es como naruto, alegre, siempre positivo y con una sonrisa

Fuyumi es una joven de 11 años de edad, es el vivo retrato de hinata, tiene el cabello corto hasta los hombros negro azulado y ojos perlas casi violetas.

Naruto sonreía, sus hijos peleando y su hija haciendo sus quehaceres

_ te dije que cuando entres a mi cuarto, antes de salir cierres la puerta_ dijo kenta

_ ya te dije que lo lamento_ dijo taichí

_ Hey ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo naruto

_ tú tienes la culpa papa_ dijo kenta

_ yo recién llego y así me recibes, ¿Qué hice sin que yo sepa?_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ Tú con mama que pareces conejos teniendo hijos y por dar a luz a esos gemelos y que el regalo de los gemelos por su primer cumpleaños sea un perro_ dijo kenta

_ culpa al perro no a papa_ dijo fuyumi sentada

_ ¿que hizo honou?_ dijo naruto

_ Hoy Salí de la escuela de un taller cuando entro a mi cuarto parecía que un huracán paso por el, mis zapatillas destrozadas, mi cama desarmada, los almohadones rotos y debajo de la cama había… había_ decía kenta rascándose la cabeza_ bueno no te lo puedo mostrar porque lo limpie

Taichí y fuyumi aguantaban la risa, naruto se tapo la boca con la mano

_ no te preocupes hijo, te comprare nuevos zapatos, saca almohadones de nuestra habitación hasta que tengas unos nuevos, y tu taichí cierra la puerta si entras a la habitación de tu hermano_ dijo naruto

_ Si papa_ dijo taichí

_ ¿mama donde esta?_ pregunto naruto

_ está en la cocina_ dijo fuyumi concentrada en su tarea

_ Tu no me saludaste_ dijo naruto

_ Lo lamento papa sabes que cuando hago tarea me concentro_ dijo fuyumi sonrojada

_ espero que sea eso y no sea un chico_ dijo naruto

_ pa… pa… padre, como puedes pensar_ dijo fuyumi

_ eso espero eres una niña_ dijo naruto besando la frente de fuyumi_ vigílenla_ le susurro a kenta y taichí, ellos con señas de aceptación como militares afirmaron

Naruto se levanto y fue a la cocina, cuando llego sonrió tiernamente, ahí estaba una hinata de 34 años de cabello largo casi hasta los muslos y un enorme vientre de 7 meses de embarazo, está contento su sexto hijo iba a nacer, hinata espera una niña que le iban a poner akina hyuga uzumaki namikaze, ella era su tercera princesa porque alado de ella en una silla estaba su segunda princesa de 6 años de edad chiyoko uzumaki namikaze hyuga.

Chiyoko era de cabello largo rubio pero en las puntas tenia negro azulado sus ojos son perlado como dos grandes lunas, ella era como su madre tímida, cariñosa y muy alegre como naruto

Hinata volteo y sonrió al ver a naruto en la puerta

_ estoy en casa_ dijo naruto sonriendo

_ bienvenido amor_ dijo hinata acercándose y besando a naruto aplastando un poco su vientre en su estomago

_ ¡!papa bienvenido!_ dijo chiyoko bajándose de la silla con cuidado y tirándose a su padre para que la cargue

_ hola cariño, ayudando a mama_ dijo naruto

_ Si mira hago galletas de formas como te gustan_ dijo chiyoko

_ Y me encantaran mucho mas por que las hiciste tu_ dijo naruto bajando a chiyoko para que continúe con su labor

_ ¿Cómo te sentiste hinata chan?_ pregunto naruto tocando el vientre de su esposa

_ estuvo inquieta, pero estamos bien_ dijo hinata

_ muy pronto estará con nosotros_ dijo naruto

_ si_ dijo hinata

_ ya no puedo esperar por el séptimo_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!naruto!_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ jaja ¿Qué hay de cenar?_ dijo naruto

_ Tu favorito ramen_ dijo hinata

Naruto estaba besando a hinata con alegría

_ gracias amor no aguantaba tu dienta sin ramen_ dijo naruto saliendo de la cocina

_ es que quiero que comas también cosas saludables, además solo fue una semana_ dijo hinata

_ Pero para mí fue años_ dijo naruto_ ¿sabes dónde está eita?

_ esta arriba con honou, debe estar en su cuarto, dile que baje esta la cena_ dijo hinata

Naruto subió y veía los cuarto cuando llego al cuarto de su hijo lo vio con honou luchando

Eita tiene 6 años de edad, el es gemelo de chiyoko, pero su aspecto diferente, tiene cabello negro azulado pero las puntas rubias y enormes ojos azules, de carácter es como naruto, el es hiperactivo, alegre y siempre con una sonrisa.

Honou para ser un cachorro tiene un enorme tamaño, su pelaje es blanco y sus ojos tienen círculos negros como mapache, cola negra y parte del lomo, fue regalo del primer año de los gemelos.

Naruto reía como su pequeño luchaba con honou incluso a veces lo mordía pero no fuerte, pero el perro le ganaba por mucho

_ parece que el perro te gana no campeón_ dijo naruto

_ ¡!Papa bienvenido!_ dijo eita escapando del perro

_ hola campeo_ dijo naruto, cargando a su hijo, cuando lo tenía en brazos escucho ladridos_ hola a ti también

_ Mi hermano le grito_ dijo eita

_ si ya me entere que paso, ya hable con el_ dijo naruto

_ No lo harán pegamento como dijo kenta ¿verdad?_ dijo eita asustado

_ no, claro que no hijo_ dijo naruto riendo nervioso

_ bien es hora de bajar la cena lista_ dijo naruto llevándose a su hijo

Cuando bajaron estaba su familia sentada en la mesa

_ Papa ¿estás de vacaciones?_ dijo kenta

_ si comencé hoy_ dijo naruto sentándose_ ah hinata le dije a mis padre que iremos el fin de semana

_ me parece bien naruto_ dijo hinata sirviendo

_ estas segura ¿sabes que quiero que descanses bien? Y no hagas esfuerzo_ dijo naruto

_ no estoy invalida, además me hace bien el ejercicio_ dijo hinata

Después de una cálida cena en familia todos se retiraron a su cuarto, hinata se puso un camisón maternal y naruto solo un pantalón, naruto estaba sentado en la cama y hinata salía del baño, ella vio como su esposo levantaba sus brazos hacia ella, ella se acerco y naruto rodeo su vientre con sus brazos y acostó su cabeza en el, hinata acariciaba sus cabellos rubios

_ Gracias hinata por esta familia que tengo ahora_ dijo naruto

_ Gracias a ti por hacerme feliz_ dijo hinata besando a naruto

Naruto estaba feliz tenía una hermosa familia gracias a su amor a primera vista

Fin.

Bueno está en una historia terminada, espero que le haya gustado, dejen reviews o critica, lamento mucho si no se entienden por mis errores.

Chiyoko: (niña de mil generaciones)

Eita: (cristalino, joya, brillo, respeto, impertinente y gran persona)

Akina: (flor de primavera)

Honou: (llama, fuego)


End file.
